


.wanna bet?

by shadyhatter



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Tickling, just some cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyhatter/pseuds/shadyhatter
Summary: "Anyway, I still love you more." Alex playfully pouts and that brings a smile to Jack's face again."Wanna bet?" Jack asks with a smirk and, before Alex was able to say a word, he throws him on a couch immediately climbing on top of him.[or a secret way that Jack use to take what he wants and why Alex shouldn't bet with him]





	.wanna bet?

Alex was pressed to the wall in the hallway of their apartment the second he took off his shoes and took two steps. Now, Jack is kissing him so slowly, so sweet and passionate at the same time. He holds Alex's leg, gently stroking and squeezing his hip time to time. Alex is smiling into the kiss, trying to put a little fight with Jack's tongue but Jack is only biting his lower lip and doesn't let the boy next to him deepen the kiss before he does it itself, making Alex moan and submit to him, tighten his grip on Jack's shoulders. Jack's hand that isn't busy holding Alex's leg, is going down older's chest and stomach. Jack puts his hand under his t-shirt, stroking his stomach and sides with his fingers, Alex gives in to his hands, arching his back on the wall and moaning into the kiss that seems last forever. 

Suddenly, Jack grabs the boy's hips and picks him up, without breaking the kiss, and starts spinning him around. Alex gasps and hugs his neck, surprised.

"What are you doing? Put me down on my feet!" Alex exclaims, looking down on Jack.

"Hah, nope." Jack put his hands on the boy's ass, grinning like an idiot. He goes to the living room, that is bathed in bright sunlight. Jack doesn't need to look on his feet because he knows this room inside out.

"Did I tell you today how much I love you?" Jack asks, spinning Alex once more and make him whine. 

"I bet you don't love me as much as I do." when Jack stopped his spinning, Alex smirked but then regretted it. Jack furrows his eyebrow in silent question and tosses Alex up that was more like a shaking but for Alex it was enough to whine again and put a grip on Jack's shoulders.

"For fucks sake, Jack, don't you dare to do it again!" Alex blows the bangs from his eyes and Jack just laughs at him. "C'mon, man, put me down on my feet. I'm heavy."

Jack stops smiling immediately, tightens his grip on Alex's ass.

"Don't you dare," he identified the word "you" with intonation. "to say that ever again."

"Jack..." Alex rolls his eyes. "That's ho..."

"One more word and and I will not be responsible." Jack slaps Alex how it was possible in his position. 

"Anyway, I still love you more." Alex playfully pouts and that brings a smile to Jack's face again.

"Wanna bet?" Jack asks with a smirk and, before Alex was able to say a word, he throws him on a couch immediately climbing on top of him.

"Jack. No."

"Oh. Jack. Yes." Jack brings his fingers to Alex's sides starting to tickling him. Alex is almost screaming, begging Jack to stop this torture. He is trying to push him away but his hands don't obey and it's becoming harder to breathe with every second of Jack's nimble fingers tickling his sides. 

"Jack, haha, please stop! Stop it!" Alex almost choking on laughing.

"Do you still think you love me more than I love you?" Jack asks in a strong voice on older's ear.

"No! No, you love me more! You do." Alex gives up, throwing his hands up. "But please, stop!"

Jack leaves a peck on boy's cheek and takes his hands off, "Good boy."

While Alex is trying to calm his breath down, Jack is admiring him, sitting between his long slim legs in pale blue jeans. Alex covers his face with his hands, giggling, "I hate you."

But when he took his hands off Jack was right in front of him. 

"No, you don't." he smiles with this adorable cute smile that always gets Alex.

"Well... okay." the only thing Alex says before Jack places his lips to his. The kiss is short and Alex groans in frustration when Jack pulled away.

"Now, we are going to the kitchen 'cause I am hungry," he states and gets up, Alex didn't do the same, still laying. Jack smirks and easily picks him up again, holding him the same way that he did earlier. Alex is trying to say something but Jack is stubborn and cuts off all of his objections. Even though, Jack resists to put him down on his feet no matter how much Alex is kicking. 

"Because of your behavior I will carry you on my hands the whole day today." says Jack. 

"No, you won't." Alex says in disbelief.

"Hah, do you think I can't? So what am I doing now, Gaskarth?" Jack laughs and kisses his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm, again. some pointless one-shot with lots of fluff. 
> 
> wrnng: english isn't my mothers language


End file.
